If I Had A Gun
by Feltonista
Summary: "La guerre était finie. Nous recommencions notre septième année. Et toi tu étais là, sur l'estrade, acclamée par tous, radieuse. Le Trio d'Or avait vaincu Voldemort." Songfic basée sur If I Had A Gun de Noel Gallagher.


Bonjour !

Ceci est ma première fiction, je l'ai en tête depuis un moment déjà et quand j'ai découvert la chanson de Noel Gallagher ça m'a semblé évident de les associer. Soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plait. :)

Merci à ma petite **Brenda** que j'aime et qui m'a motivée à écrire, **Passion Fugace** et à ma **Justine**.

* * *

><p>La guerre était finie. Nous recommencions notre septième année. Et toi tu étais là, sur l'estrade, acclamée par tous, radieuse. Le Trio d'Or avait vaincu Voldemort.<br>Pour l'occasion tu avais revêtue ce chemisier rose pâle que j'aimais tant, qu'il t'arrivait parfois de mettre le week-end ou quand tu restais pour les vacances. Tes cheveux avaient poussés, et tu en prenais désormais soin. De douces boucles brunes retombaient en cascade sur ta poitrine, qui virevoltaient dès que tu tournais la tête pour saluer quelqu'un. J'aurais pu t'admirer pendant des heures.

_**« If I had a gun, ****  
><strong>**I'd shoot a hole into the sun, **  
><strong>And love will burn this city down for you »<strong>_

J'aurai pu décrocher la lune pour toi, faire le tour du monde en balai sans jamais en redescendre, ton simple regard posé sur moi me rendait fou. J'avais rejoint l'armée de Dumbledore pour toi, tourné le dos à ma famille, à mes amis, à ma maison. Mais à aucun moment je ne l'avais regretté. Ce sourire sincère que tu m'avais lancé la première fois que j'avais franchi le seuil de la Salle sur Demande, il était, est, et sera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Tu savais que je t'aimais, mais tu n'as jamais su à quel point.

_**« If I had the time,  
>I'd stop the world and make you mine, <strong>  
><strong>And everyday would stay the same with you »<strong>_

Je me rappelle t'avoir donné rendez vous au bord du lac un jour, c'était un samedi de Novembre. Il commençait à faire froid et tu étais arrivée devant moi, toute emmitouflée dans ton écharpe rouge et or que je répugnais tant. Et puis je t'avais embrassée. _J'ai eu le temps, j'ai arrêté le monde et je t'ai fait mienne_. Mais je n'avais pas assumé les sentiments que j'avais pour toi devant les autres. J'ai fui devant mes responsabilités. Tu méritais quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, quelqu'un digne de te tenir la main dans les couloirs et de t'embrasser juste avant que tu n'ailles en cours. Je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Sur l'estrade, Ron te tenait par la taille. Il t'avait avoué son amour juste après la guerre, et tu avais accepté de commencer quelque chose avec lui. Je ne t'en avais pas voulu. Il allait te rendre heureuse et t'offrir quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable de te donner : de la stabilité.

_**« You're the only God that I will ever need »**_

Mon monde tournait exclusivement autour de toi. Le moindre de mes faits et gestes était calculé et fait en fonction de toi._Tu étais la seule déesse dont j'avais toujours besoin. _Ce que j'ai ressenti la seconde où je t'ai vu la première fois est encore aujourd'hui impossible à décrire. A cette instant j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais te sortir de mon esprit. Tu avais fait naître en moi des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai longtemps lutté contre cela.

_**« My eyes have always followed you around the room »**_

Tu étais invisible pour beaucoup, une Miss-je-sais-tout pour d'autres, mais pour moi tu étais envoûtante. Dès que tu étais dans les parages, je le sentais. _Mes yeux t'ont toujours suivi dans la pièce. _Alors je réprimais cette envie de m'approcher trop près de toi et je tentais d'être le plus froid possible à ton égard. Dans mes premières années j'ai tenté de me convaincre que tu étais sale car tu étais née-moldue, c'est ce que mes parents m'avaient toujours appris. Et puis j'avais vu ta persévérance à prouver que tu avais ta place ici, ta joie de vivre quand tu étais entourée de tes amis, et surtout ton audace à répondre à mes piques. Cette même audace qui me poussait à te les envoyer. Tu ne valais pas moins que les autres, au contraire. Personne ne pouvait t'égaler.

Soudain tu posa les yeux sur moi. Ce regard fier, ce regard de défi que je t'avais si souvent lancé. Et là j'ai compris.

_**« I'm holding on and waiting for the moment when you'll find me »**_

Un jour tu reviendra vers moi. Un jour tu te lassera de Ron et tu réalisera qui a toujours été le premier dans ton cœur. Le premier à t'avoir déclaré son amour. Le premier à t'avoir soutenu dans tes moments de doute. _Je m'accroche et j'attends le jour où tu me trouvera._ Et cette fois-ci je ne t'abandonnerai pas, et je serai fier de t'avoir à mes côtés à chaque instant de ma vie. J'étais ton premier vrai amour, et je serai le dernier. Hermione Granger, sache que moi, Drago Malefoy, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il est important pour moi !<p>

Bisous bisous


End file.
